Fan:LadyDevimon (Golden Digivice)
LadyDevimon is a Digimon character in « ». |gender=Female |relatives=Gatomon (Little sister) Mike (Little brother) BanchoLeomon (Father) Renamon (Half-sister) Unnamed mother (Deceased) Unnamed maternal grandfather |fresh=YukimiBotamon |in-training=Nyaromon |rookie=Salamon |champion=BlackGatomon |ultimate='LadyDevimon' |mega=Minervamon |mega2=Mervamon }} Description LadyDevimon is a very protective Ultimate Digimon. She is Gatomon and Mike's older sister. She was at her Champion level, BlackGatomon, when she met the DigiDestined. As a big sister, she is very protective to her little brother and sisters. LadyDevimon is a good friend of Witchmon and Arukenimon. She is sometimes called "Devi". When she was found along with Mike, she was sick. Liz, Ulrick, Kotemon and Renamon hurried up to bring her to the haunted house to be healed. Few days after, for having refused to obey Pandamon, she was locked up in her room for days. But she made a tiny hole in the wall between her room and Liz's so when Rose, Gatomon and Veemon freed Liz, they also freed Devi. Then she cought Armadillomon and forced him to lead them to a hideout but she was too weak to travel so Liz carried her until they arrived to the tree house. Then, during the battle against Gotsumon, Golemon and Volcamon, she digivolved to LadyDevimon. Attacks *'Evil Wing': Releases countless creatures of darkness similar to bats which burn the opponent to nothing. *'Darkness Wave': Uses Dark Energy to reverse the phase of the opponent's own powers, obliterating them from within. This technique is more complete the more powerful the opponent is. *'Black Wing': Transforms its left hand into a long sharp spike and impales the enemy. Other Forms In The Golden Digivice, LadyDevimon raises several forms, in spite of her Ultimate form is the one that she sets mostly. YukimiBotamon YukimiBotamon is LadyDevimon's Fresh form. Attacks *'Diamond Dust': Spits out a breath of freezing cold air. Nyaromon Nyaromon is LadyDevimon's In-Training form. She is more chidish than LadyDevimon. Attacks *'Tail Whip': Puffs up its tail to make the hairs like wires, then strikes the opponent. There has never yet been an opponent observed to flinch from this attack. *'Galactica Magnum Tail': Slaps with its tail repeatedly. *'Atomic Bomber Tail': Attacks with a powerful tail smash. Salamon Salamon is LadyDevimon's Rookie form. She resumes to this form after using her Mega form. Attacks *'Puppy Howling': Completely paralyzes the opponent with a super-high pitched howl. *'Petty Punch': Rapidly punches the opponent. *'Sledge Crash': Rams into foe at full speed. BlackGatomon BlackGatomon is LadyDevimon's Champion form. She was at this level when she met the DigiDestined. Attacks *'Lightning Paw': Quickly punches an enemy. *'Lightning Kick': Quickly kicks an enemy. *'Cat's Eyes': Hypnotizes an enemy with its eyes. Minervamon Minevamon is LadyDevimon's Mega form. She is really more childish than LadyDevimon. Attacks *'Strike Roll': Performs a forward rolling slash with Olympia drawn, splitting the ground. *'Madness Merry-go-round': Performs a horizontal spinning slash too quick to catch with the eyes, creating a large tornado. Mervamon Mervamon is LadyDevimon's Rage Mode. In order to become Mervamon, LadyDevimon has to be at her Mega level and to accumulate enough rage and power. Attacks *'Night Stalker': Extends the Medullia, which pursues the opponent anywhere to swallow them whole. *'Love Poison': Uses its glamor to exploit the vitality of the opponents that inhale the toxic mist sprayed from the Medullia's mouth. *'Final Strike Roll': Performs a forward rolling slash with Olympia Kai drawn and filled with power. *'Madness Merry-go-round DX': Performs a spinning slash, too quick to catch with the eyes, with the Olympia Kai and Medullia, creating a tornado that instantly tears the opponents it touches limb from limb. *'Hebi Punch': Strikes the opponent with the Medullia.